101 Ways To Say ThankYou
by wingsrookie
Summary: Everyone seems to be making fun of Hermione! What will Hermione do? She decides that the cause of trouble in her life is Severus Snape. How to solve her problem? Teach Snape how to be grateful for what he has! Will she succeed of just lose hundreds of hou
1. 101 Ways to say Thankyou

**101 WAYS TO SAY THANKYOU**

Summary: Everyone seems to be making fun of Hermione! What will Hermione do? She decides that the cause of trouble in her life is Severus Snape. How to solve her problem? Teach Snape how to be grateful for what he has! Will she succeed of just lose hundreds of house points?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_CH. 1 I AM NOT A HOPLESS (CAUSE) PERSON!!!!_

"We show gratitude in many different ways in order to express to others how valued and appreciated they are in our lives. Most people learn how to say thank-you when they are young, yet adults allow the busyness of their schedules and the competing demands in their lives to crowd out the art of expressing gratitude." - smart styles _101 ways to say thank-you_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stalking down hallways and striding straight through the middle of people went Hermione Granger, doing a fairly good impression of Severus Snape. From the billowing cloak to the slicked-down greasy hair and furiously scowling face.

"Stupid twins! I am _not_ a hopless-cause-hero! I'll show them I can do anything I put my mind to! S.P.E.W. may not be ready to take flight for a few more years, but there has _got_ to be something I can do to prove I'm not a reclusive dunce!" Hermione growled under her breath. Unfortunately for her, not everyone scuttled out of her way like the students. She really was tempting fate by not watching where she was going. Never tempt fate, it always rises to the challenge.

"Ooomph!" she declaired as she smacked straight into something hard and black. She bounced backwards off the object and fell onto the floor. Papers fell down like ridiculously huge snowflakes around her as she stared at the thing...er...person she'd bumped into.

"Professor! My apologies! Accio papers!" Hermione gasped, before promptly handing the papers to her professor.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Fifteen points for disrupting my schedult and scattering my papers." Snape sneered.

"But Professor! It was an accident!" Hermione protested.

"Fifteen more points for insubordination. Take a shower once in a while, Granger." Snape growled, before brushing past her and walking off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes, Hermoine was feeling _very_ underappreciated and angry.

"Stupid git wasn't watching where _he_ was going either!" Hermione grumbled. "He could've at least thanked me for gathering his papers." She thought out-loud to herself, disregarding the fact taht she'd been the one to scatter said papers in the first place.

"That's it! I'll teach Snape to be grateful instead of hateful! That'll show those twins! Scintillating Snape Snacks my foot! I'd like to turn them into a pair of weasels. Really, messing with people's food!" Hermione declared, not noticing the strange looks a couple of portraits were giving her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Um... 'mione? We're _really_, really sorry about the prank! Let's take you to Madame Pompfrey to see if she can fix the side-effects." Gred ventured in a scared voice.

"What?!!!! You mean you can't _stop_ me from looking like Snape?! You used an _untested prank food on me?!!!!_" Hermione yelped, starting to hyper-ventilate.

"Oh, no. That we can fix. The thinking...not so much so." Forge replied, stung at Hermione's insinuation that they hadn't made an anti-prank pill before using their Scintillating Snape Snacks on their little brothers' favorite girl.

"What do you _mean_ 'the thinking'?!" Ron demanded, no doubt fearing his grades were in danger.

"Think about it, Ronnie-kins. 'Mione just said she wanted to _'help Snape be nice, polite and __**grateful**_'." Gred snapped back.

"Right, we'd best get her to Pompfrey right away." Harry declared. The twins, given their mission, launched themselves at Hermione without warning. Capturing the struggling girl, they moved slightly so Ron could immobilize her and then quickly carried her to the Nurse's office.

Once they'd settled her on one of the beds, the twins stood huffing under Pompfrey's disapproving gaze. They didn't wait till they'd caught their breath to explain, however.

"Madame Pompfrey..."Gred began.

"Accident...Prank...Mione..." Forge continued.

"Killed by Snape...needs help!" Gred announced.

"Mione's immobilized." Forge added helpfully. Rolling her eyes, Madame Pompfrey un-froze Hermione.

"Now, Granger, what non-sense are those two going on about now?" Pompfrey demanded.

"The twins pranked me and made me look like Snape...who I ran into afterwards, and it gave me the idea to show Professor Snape that he's not as alone as he thinks. If I could just teach him to be polite, then he's see others only really hate his _attitude_. Politeness, as everyone knows, starts with 'please's and 'thank-you's. I doubt _anyone_ can teach him to say please, short of putting him at wand point. So I've decided to teach Professor Snape how to say '_thankyou'_. **They** think I'm insane." Hermione replied, glaring at Fred and George.

"About time someone house-broke the man. I wish you luck, Miss Granger. _Reverter._" Pompfrey declared, waving her wand over Hermione and returning her back to her original form. Hermione smiled gratefully. She wasn't a beauty-queen by any stretch of the imagination, but she'd gotten used to her body once it'd developed over the summer vacation.

Now she stood at 5' 3", had long and _straight_ hair, was slender looking, and had lightly tanned skin. She also had big brown eyes framed by long, dark, chocolate lashes. All in all, she wasn't hopeless, in her own opinion.

"As for you lot, your punishment is to help Miss Granger in her endeavor towards helping Snape by doing whatever she tells you too. And you are not to tell anyone else what she's trying to do. Let the secret slip one time, and three hundred points will be taken for ruining this venture. Oh, and as I've no doubt the younger Mr and Miss Weasleys and Potter were involved as well, this punishment will be shared with them also." Madame Pompfrey announced, before herding the children from the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What?!?" Ron demanded, horror stuck when a _very_ happy Hermione made the twins tell the others the news. Glaring, Hermione turned so she faced the entire group.

"Our first task is to demonstrate the behavior we wish to teach. Fred, George." Hermione ordered, and the twins snapped to the 'attention' position in good imitation of soldiers.

"Yes sir! Er...Mam!...er...Sir! Yes SirMamSir! Tell us our mission SirMamSir! No one lives forever SirMamSir!" Both Twins declared in sync. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was a good thing they were having this meeting in the room of requirement. The twins would have immediately attracted too much attention.

"Since this whole thing started because of one of _your_ ingenious potions, I'm going to have you make another as partial penance. I want one that will be invisible unless magically scanned. It's going to go on everyone's cup except our group, Snape, and Dumbledore's. I want it coded so only Snape is the target. Everyone will thank him politely for whatever he says _directly_ toward them." Hermione explained.

"Why?" Ron asked thickly.

"Because most people learn to say thank-you when they're young, by watching their parents' examples. Snape clearly didn't learn this behavior from his parents, however. So we're going to have Hogwarts act as surrogate parents, in a way. They'll model the behavior for Snape, so he gets an idea of what is expected." Hermione responded patiently.

"No. I mean 'why' aren't we going to have it on our cups? Won't that make us look suspicous?" Ron corrected.

"Hmm. You're right. You lot won't be able to sincerely say thank-you to him. Alright put it on everyone's cup but mine, Snape's, and Dumbledore's." Hermione ordered.

"Yes SirMamSir!" The twins saluted before turning around and marching off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus Snape was, undoubtedly, confused. He'd sneered, snarkled, insulted, deducted points, assigned detentions, and even assigned extra homework! No matter what he did, though, everyone said 'thank-you'. That just didn't happen! Not to him, anyways. He was Professor Severus Snape, cruel greasy git of the dungeons! No one thanked him for anything, and he was proud of it! Until today, that is...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good job, Luietenants! Mission well done! Phase 1: complete." Hermione announced, before realizing the twins were rubbing off on her. Saluting, Fred and George remained at attention but grinned like panthers — dangerous and thrilled by it. So far Hermione's plan had seemed like a good idea, other than it's objective, that is. What wasn't fun about giving the greasy git a headache?

"Now...for step _two_..." Hermione said, grinning in an almost evil way. Bouncing on their feet, the twins couldn't wait to see what Granger would make up next. Who knew Granger had a semi-devious streak in her?

The rest of the group watched nervously. They still weren't sure this plan wouldn't get them killed, and they'd never seen this side of Hermione before. It scared them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!!!!

Huggles:

Wings


	2. An Opportunity

**101 WAYS TO SAY THANK-YOU**

_ch. 2_

* * *

a/n: there was some confusion before as to why i've been calling Fred and George 'Gred' and 'forge' instead of their real names. It's because the twins are quoted as saying [I don't remember where "We're not stupid. We know people call us Gred and Forge" in response to people getting the _identical_ twins mixed up yet again. I promise it's not just a typo!

_disclaimer: see my main page_

* * *

When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us.

Helen Keller

* * *

_An Opportunity _

"Today we're going to give Snape the chance to act out the behaviour he was shown yesterday. I don't expect him to actually say the words just yet, mind you, but we have to give him the opportunity. We also need to make a list of htings that _should_ make him say 'thankyou'. First we're going to set a few more examples, though. My suggestion: complement how particualrly intimidating Snape looks today. To make sure he is sure to catch that he's supposed to say thank you, let's have everyone say 'thankyou' when someone else does something for them -- within his sight." Hermione pronounced, starting the newest meeting of the Order of P's and Q's.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me!" Shouted Gred, bouncing up and down on his heels.

"Gred, we talked about this. Raise your hand i you want to talk." Hermione scolded playfully. Looking hopeful, Gred went silent and raised his hand. He was also doing a very good impression of Hermione's "student mode", waving the hand urgently.

"Yes, Gred?" She called on him.

"Let's make Neville do it! Snape'll _never_ see it coming!" Gred announced.

"Dunno...Neville's afraid of Professor Snape...do y'reckon he'd do it?"Ron asked. Hermione smiled.

"oh...I think he will. After all..._no_ Gryffindor has ever turned down a dare." Hermione replied.

"But...he'd never believe it, coming from Fred and George! He'd think it was a set-up!" Harry protested, looking slightly scandalized that Hermione was going along with Gred's plan.

"Oh course not. that's why Ron's going to do it. During divination." Hermione agreed. Harry groaned and Ron made motions of choking Harry behind Hermione's back. Not having seen Ron's actions, Hermione turned and Ron quickly stopped. Frowning at the guilty-looking Ron, Hermione sent both boys off to their divination class. Once the two had gone, Hermione returned her attention back to the rest of the P's&Q's (members of the Order of P's&Q's).

"Now, only having Neville say thank-you might be a bit more suspcious. Let's make this...a little more interesting. Ginny...let's get Lavender, Seamus, and a few others into dares of their own." Hermione announced, grinning with her 'scary Hermione' grin.

* * *

Looking mournfully at Harry, Ron walked into the divination classroom. Quickly the two boys chose the seats across from Neville. neville looked slightly shocked. usually only one Hufflepuff sat with him during Divination. The Hufflepuff was currently trying not to stare at Harry.Trying being the operative word. Poor harry good practically see drool coming out of the girl's mouth.

"Class...now that we are better at throwing ourselves into the _beyond_, we are going to do tea-leave readings again. Everyone, take the cup of the person in front of you." Professor Trelawney instructed. Neville looked uncertainly at Rons' cup for amoment, and Ron used that distraction to hold his wand under the table, pointed it at the cup, and fired off a quick re-arranging spell.

Holding Nevilles' cup now, Ron murmured mysteriously "I see a challenge, or dare. The beyojnd tells me it is a trial you must og through to become truly brave." Upon hearing this, Neville looked as though he might pass out. Looking down at Ron's cup, Neville started to translate what he saw.

"Um...you're going to help a friend, yours has something about a dare too..." Neville murmured.

"This means you must be the one to give Mr. Longbottom his dare, Mr. Weasely. The beyond declaires it so!" Trelawney proclaimed suddenly, right next to Ron's ear.

"Blimey! You scared was three of my lives, Professor!" Ron shrieked. Regaining some control, though, Ron considered Neville with his head tilted to the side.

"But if it's for a friend...well, Hermione always said she's so brave 'cause she's faced the things she's afraid of...so...I dare you with a Gryffindor-to-Gryffindor dare, Neville Longbottom, to compliment Professor Snape on how intimidating he looks, with sincerity. Today, in potions class." Ron declared. Neville opened his mouth to respond, but Lavender started to speak first.

"Careful Neville! The beyond siad you'd never really brave unless you do it!" the girl warned in mysterious tones obviously borrowed from Trelawney.

"No Gryffindor ever turns down another Gryffindor's dare!" Declaired Seamus from his spot next to Lavender.

"Al...alright. I'll do it!" Neville declaired.

* * *

Cauldrons bubbled menacingly in the dark dungeon classroom of Professor Severus Snape. Snape himself stalked around, criticising students and deducting points. When Snape started to approach Harry and Hermione's table, Harry started the second part of _THE PLAN_.

"Hermione, you're looking very beautiful today." Harry said.

"Why, _ thank you,_ Harry." Hermione beamed. Snape's eyebrows rose, but he passed them by. On his second lap, he was almost to Ron and Neville's desk before Ron initiated his part of _THE PLAN_.

"Wow Neville, you're doing better today!" Ron said.

"Really? Thanks!" Neville exclaimed. Slowly the other people who had been 'dared' by one of the P&Q members foudn their nerves and started their own dares.

"Why, Seamus, you've got really good handwritting!" Exclaimed Lavender, bitting her tounge to keep herself from apologizing for lying.

"Really, you think so? Trelawny told me the beyond told her that a chicken taught me how to make my 'scratches' instead of writting." Seamus mumbled.

"No, really! It's great! All readable and everything!" Lavender encouraged, trying once more not to let anything slip. Snape, across the classroom and next to Draco Malfoy's cauldron, nearly choked on his own spit. Since when were Mr. Finnigan's primitive cave-scrawls even legible to cavemen, let alone the human race?

"Thank you." Seamus mumbled again, cheeks pink.

"Do y'reckon that was a little advanced for this lesson, 'Mione?" Ron asked, from where he sat behind Hermione. Hermione, concentrating on her potion, didn't notice Snape coming over towards her.

"No, Ron. Professor Snape is very insightful." Hermione murmured.

"what was that you were saying about me, Miss Granger?" Snape demanded in his softest, most deadly voice.

"Ron here was just wondering if this lesson wasn't a little advanced for us, sir, and I was just reminding him that you know our level of preparedness very well. If you think we're ready for it, we must be, sir." Hermione replied innocently.

"Indeed?" Snape replied. "In that case, Mr. Weasely, I dare say you'll be rather grateful for tonight's homework. Six lengths on the ingrediants and preparation for a simple healing draught. For everyone." Professor Snape sneered, thinking perhaps this would put the Gryffindors back into their usual annoying behaviour.

"Now, if you think this potion came out correctly, despite your obvious...inadequacy...then...yes, Longbottom, what is it?!" Snape growled, as Neville's up-raised hand caught his attention.

"I just wanted to tell you how particularly menacing you look today, Sir." Neville stated clearly. Snape's eyebrows shot towards his messy hair, and he stared at Neville as though he had two heads. Everyone could see the wheels in the Professors' head turning, and suddenly he seemed to come to a conclusion that made his world make sense again.

"Indeed, Longbottom? Potion vials up front. NOW!" Snapped the irritated Professor.

"Malfoy, Zabini! Stay after, I wish to talk to you." Snape added in a low growl. The boys didn't reply, but Snape saw the slight nod of their heads that acknowledged thier agreement. Afrer placing their porionvials on Snape's desk and gathering their things quickly, the rest of the students fled.

* * *

well, there you have's it. This chapter didn't come out quite as I wanted it to. Hang on, though. Next chapter we get a look at what Snape's 'conclusion' was, and how it affects everyone else. : ) So, if you liked this chapter better than I did, leave me a little note saying so, okay? And if you liked it on level with how I liked it, leave a bigger note. j/k. But really, send me a review. : ) Please? In honor of the new HP Movie that's just recently come out?

Till next chapter:

Wings


	3. Lemon drop?

**101 WAYS TO SAY THANK-YOU**

ch. 3

* * *

disclaimer: see previous chapters or skip those steps and see main page. : )

* * *

_"It takes a village to raise a child" - Momism # 25_

* * *

Snape resisted the urge to rub his temples, but only barely. This was definitely _not_ his week. First all that ...that..._politeness_ directed his way, of all places, and now someone had been jinxing the students. Once all the other dunderheads from his potions class left, he closed the door and silenced the room against eaves-droppers.

"Draco, Zabini, I think I hardly need tell you that today's...exhibition...of the Gryffindors was ...unnatural. I am warning my house only once, boys. Whoever is behind this had better stop. I expect you Draco, as Head Boy and Slytherin Prince, to personally find out who is behind this. You as well, Zabini, since you're a Slytherin Prefect and also a Slytherin Prince." Snape growled, eyes flashing.

"Of course, Sir." Draco drawled, and Snape heard the unasked question that lurked in both boys' minds.

"I hardly think the Gryffindors would do that to themselves, Draco. Nor would the Huffelpuffs, Zabini." Snape replied, before sitting down at his desk and starting to grade papers.

Recognizing their dismissal, Zabini and Malfoy took the secret passageway from Snape's office to the Slytherin common room. Once they were out of sight, Snape pushed the papers aside. Setting the two boys out to sniff out the perpatrators was all very well, but in the mean time someone had to protect the students. Pulling his cauldron closer on it's new mobile-fire stand, he began meticulously cutting up hens' tooth. If the perpatrators wanted to play sneaky, they should've known better than to do it on the watch of Severus Snape.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up from her planning parchment when she heard the Slytherin-common-room passage-portrait open and close. Sometimes sharing a dormitory with the Slytherin Head of houses' Godson had it's disadvantages. Then again, being Head Girl more than made up for it.

"Curses!" She hissed, pretending to scratch something out with her quill. Beneath her hand, the parchment instantly turned into an essay on Dragon's blood properties.

"Really, it's touching how fond of us you are, Granger." Malfoy drawled.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Hermione warned.

"Or what? You'll be overly-polite to me?" Malfoy laughed. Not sneered, mind you, but actually laughed. Over the past two months of being Head Boy and Head Girl, Malfoy and Hermione had come to an agreement that they would be mostly civil to each other.

"What are you on about?" Hermione demanded.

"Look, Granger, we're not dense. We've been blamed for whatever it is you're trying to do. We heard Weaselby's 'dare' to Longbottem in Divination. We want to know what's up." Draco drawled. Hermione considered saying she had no idea what they were talking about, or that they were just trying to help a friend. She discarded those notions easily once she realized she couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag.

"And if I _did_ know something?" Hermione challenged. Malfoy and Zabini grinned.

"Granger, my flower, you're annoying Hogwarts most feared Professor, and turning his world upside-down in the process. We want to help you, oh Lady of Wisdom." Blaise replied in a honey-coated voice.

"Hmm." Hermoine replied, before casting several anti-eavesdropping charms.

"Very well, but I want your wizards oaths that you tell no-one except the P's&Q's ---the others who are in on this --- what I say. Oh! And you're not allowed to laugh at me, either." Hermione finally agreed.

"Done." Malfoy responded immediately. Holding their wands out, both boys swore to honor her conditions.

--------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was definitely amused. today would be very interesting. It was supposed to be his first meeting with the people Granger called the "P's&Q's". he wondered how long it would take someone to try and hex him. Zabini had bet him seven Galleons and a quarter acree that it would take ten minutes, cause Weaselby would take that long to get over the shock. Draco had bet that no one would actually hex either of them, what with Granger standing up for them and all. He wondered, idly, what the fierce little Gryffindor princess would do if someone _did_ try to hex them...and then he saw Granger give the subtlest nod to those watching her, from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. Standing, Blaise and Draco quickly strode from the Great Hall.

Much to the boys' surprise, the "P's&Q's" were already at the Room of Requirement despite the fact that they'd all left after the two Slytherins. This was going to be very interesting, very soon. Attempting to teach Snape anything was interesting in and of itself, of course, but working with the Gryffindors again would be putting the whipping cream on the shake. Not that either of the Slytherins had ever done so, after all that's what house-elves were for, but they'd heard Hermione say it before. The saying had sort of...stuck to them.

"Malfoy." Potter growled. Draco quickly cut off whatever nonsense was about to stumble its way off of Potters' pathetic tongue.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. This isn't about us. This is about turning Snape's world on it's ear." Draco sighed. Potter was stunned to silence.

"Why would you want to do that?" The ever-thick Weasel asked.

"Because I'm _bored_, Weasely. I made the mistake of getting used to living like a spy for Dumbledore during the war. Besides, maybe if the old git was happy and had a life, he wouldn't breathe down our necks so much about grades and behaviour. You think he's hard on everyone else? You ought to see him chew out the first years...and that's just the first years." Draco replied easily.

"Uh...right." Ron replied.

"Alright, we've got our next part of _'THE PLAN'_." Hermione announced as she waltzed through the portrait with her Dragons' blood essay. The moment she passed through the door-way it turned back into her planning parchment.

"I think you two will like this. Blaise, Ginny. You two are going to leave your first class Wednesday and talk to Dobby in the name of a certain Mr. Potter. you will then ask him to ensure _every_ beverage at breakfast the next morning has a drop of a certain substance placed in it." Hermione ordered. Ginny snapped off a salute while the other two looked startled.

"Red Herring, Doppel Ganger. I need you two to distract Snape and any possible teacher or adult interference. A nice couple of fake fantoms (a/n: Gred and Forge invention) aught to do it. But I'll leave the actual distraction to your discretion. Have fun, boys." Hermione instructed. Fred and George snapped of a salute, much in the same way Ginny had.

"Yes Sir-Mam-Sir!" The twins chanted before dashing off.

"Draco, you will be in charge of gathering the ingredients for me, and I'm going to make this potion myself. Its an ..._old_...recipe. We won't be able to use many more potions, because knowing Snape, he'll be brewing something right now to stop whatever he thinks is going on." Hermione informed them.

"What does the potion do?" Blaise asked. Hermione smiled.

"I'm so glad you asked, Blaise. Way to say thank you, number one hundred and one : Thank those who serve the public by smiling and greeting them everyday." Hermione said before handing Draco a list.

"Why am _I_ on supplies detail?" Draco whined.

"Because, Dray, you will actually know what the ingredients are, their uses, what they look like, and what price the ingredients _should_ be, instead of the huge amounts the store will try to sell them for. Plus you'll be able to come up with a potion those ingredients are used in that isn't...slightly illegal. And some of the ingredients are, shall we say, not in Diagon Alley." Hermione scolded. Draco began to grin. There were _so_ many ways he could get those ingredients, but this called for something _fun_.

---------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow when Lady Malfoy stepped through his office fireplace. She strode past him without a word and out the door. Mere moments later, Lady Malfoy returned with her son. Finally Lady Malfoy spoke.

"I am taking Draco out for the evening." She announced, before both Lady Malfoy and Draco Malfoy floo-ed to their house via Snape's fireplace. Growling at the inconvenience, Snape quickly departed for dinner, hoping to catch the Headmaster before the meal. Unfortunately for him, it was not to be. The instant he walked into the great hall, Severus's "Weasly alert sense" went into over-drive.

Scanning his surroundings carefully, Snape walked up to the Head-table. Oddly, the Headmaster wasn't there. Albus Dumbledore had made it a point to be in his seat before every meal at least fifteen minutes early ever since the war was over. Frowning, Severus cast several diagnostic spells on the room, the tables, and the chairs, but nothing seemed out of order.

Sitting in his seat, Severus wondered what could be delaying Albus. He wondered this up until the point where he started floating upwards. Severus was about half-way between the ceiling and the floor when he was flipped upside down. Shooting upwards, Snape braced himself for impact with the ceiling. Luckily he slowed down dramatically about two inches from the surface and only bumped into it gently. Putting his hands on the ceiling, Severus attempted to leaver himself free.

"Hello Severus. How are you today?" A cheerful voice form his left asked. Turning his head sowly, Severus saw Dumbledore sitting calmly next to him, sucking on some sort of candy, as usual.

"Lemondrop?" Dumbledore offered while holding out a small, oblong, yellowish candy (I've actually had lemon drops...they're really good!) towards Snape.

"No thank you, Headmaster." Severus sneered. Spotting a Hufflepuff trotting in, Severus turned his attention to the boy immediately.

"You! Fletchly! Abbott! Fetch McGonagal to get us down at once!" Snape roared. The Huffelpuffs looked around, confused.

"Hannah, is it just me, or did you hear Snape yelling at us?" Fletchly asked.

"Yes, I did. Perhaps it's true then and people really _do_ go insane in his class. Or maybe he's wearing an invisibility cloak..." Hannah Abbott mused. As the two stood discussing the disturbing possibilities of hearing Snape's voice when he obviously wasn't present, the Great Hall filled up with students. Severus sighed when he saw Granger and Malfoy come in.

"Good. They are both extremely observant. Surely one of them will notice us." Severus thought. Then he realized the two were staring at eachother avidly, heads bent together as they whispered to each other.

"For the love of all that's Slytherin and Hogwarts! No! Merlin, NO!" Severus groaned, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"I told you Miss Granger would be the one to break down the House Rivalries, Severus. I believe you told me you'd award Gryffindor house a hundred points the day a Slytherin and Gryffindor got together." Dumbledore mused, eyes twinkling in their disturbing way. Grumbling obscenities that won't be written here in front of you polite people, Severus was too focused on the two students to notice that some of the students drinking their pumpkin juice were turning a brilliant shade of purple for a few moments. Walking towards the space between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, Granger and Draco were deep into their intense conversation and didn't appear to notice either.

* * *

There we have it! Snape's "ideas" and a little bit of fun stuffs in between. Let's see what Draco and Hermione are up to, next chapter. Shall we? Let me know! Leave a review!

Wings


End file.
